


Last Minute

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows





	Last Minute

Soulmate au: first thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your body

As soon as androids deviated, they got soulmate tattoos. No matter where they were or who they were with or what they were doing at the time. They all got soulmate tattoos.

Nobody knew how this phenomenon worked. After the android revolution, Elijah Kamski himself took it upon himself to have a nation wide broadcasted interview about it. Immediately everyone was swarming chat forums for what it could mean. One person even suggested that that was why maybe a lot of people didn’t have soulmate marks.

Like you for example.

Everyone up until this point in time, thought that if you didn’t have a soulmate tattoo by the time you were five, then your soulmate hadn’t been born yet. All through middle school, high school and college you were made fun of for not having a soulmate tattoo. And the older you got, the more you feared when and how you would meet your soulmate.

Currently you were twenty three, on the edge of your seat, ready to watch the news and see what Elijah fucking Kamski had to say about the whole android soulmate thing because an android was looking a whole lot better than a child.

Absentmindedly, you brushed your fingers over the small line of neat text printed across your wrist. The single five word statement popping up eight months ago in November. It was right around the android revolution in fact. 

The logo for the local news station flashed on the screen before Elijah simply popped up onto the screen. You gasped aloud at the sight of him. You certainly hoped that he was your soulmate. He was very attractive. But his name wasn’t the one featured in the words that were on your wrist.

Elijah went on the explain what he and his team had been testing for months. 

They had manufactured an android and waited for it to become deviant. When it did so, a soulmate tattoo appeared on their skin. Then they let it out into the world and followed it secretly, seeing if the experience was the exact same for humans. They’d followed it for more than a year before the android met its soulmate and it was love at first sight.

Then, they did something that set your phone and laptop blowing up even more than they already were. Your laptop was sitting in the news website forum and your phone was constantly refreshing from the discourse chat you were in. 

Markus, the leader of the android revolution, was sitting in a chair across from Elijah Kamski. A flash of hope raised itself in you but lowered once again when you saw that Markus had pulled up his sleeve.

The camera zoomed in to show the words ‘Welcome to Jericho’ printed in swirling script across his wrist. Your brow furrowed as you recalled that the deviant android hide out was called Jericho.

Your eyes scanned the chat on the news site, seeing people spurt out weird conspiracy theories but also being really mature about the whole situation. Meanwhile, the people on the discourse weren’t being as grown up about the situation.

You closed out the tab on your phone and did the same for your laptop before turning them both off. You sat leaning forward on your overstuffed couch in your near barren living room.

When would your soulmate come? Who would they be? Were they an android?

You sighed and finished out the program, more longing in your chest than ever before. Now that you had your soulmate tattoo, you just wanted to meet them but you knew that wasn’t how it worked.

You heaved yourself up from your couch and walked to the kitchen to get yourself something to eat. If you planned on drinking tonight, you needed to fill yourself up. 

Your roommate came out of her room, her LED flashing yellow as she watched you mope around the kitchen, gathering stuff to make yourself a sandwich.

“Did you watch the soulmate program?”

“Yeah,” you said forlornly.

“Here, let me,” she said as she pushed your hands aside.

“No, Macey, let me.”

“No, no,” Macey said, flapping her hands before combining your preferred ingredients together to make your favorite sandwich.

“I know you were a housekeeper model before you deviated but I swear, your mothering instincts have doubled since we became roommates.”

Macey chuckled, a few of her dreadlocks falling out of their loose bun she had on the side of her head. You twisted them up and back into the mix and she thanked you, handing you your sandwich.

You both sat at the table in silence, listening to the rain patter on the roof as Macey poured some chips on your plate as well. You played with your food for a bit before actually eating anything. Macey simply stared at you with her hands folded. She was waiting for you to make the first move.

“So how was your day?”

Macey rose a carefully arched eyebrow at you before deciding to play along.

“It was good. Work was normal. That creepy guy came back again and asked for my number. I told him I didn’t have a phone but that I could remember his number and he got pissed again. It’s like he doesn’t see my LED. Not to mention that if he thought we were soulmates that we would have known already.”

You scoffed in disgust.

“The nerve of that guy honestly confuses me. Like he’s so blinded by whatever that he doesn’t realize that you’re not blowing him off and that you can LITERALLY call him with your MIND!”

Macey laughs, throwing her head back, her perfectly winged eyeliner catching your attention.

“Hey, Macey. Can you do my makeup tonight?”

“For what,” she inquired, her giggles still sitting under her words.

“I want to go out tonight. Get fucked up. You can come if you want but would you mind doing my makeup?”

Macey clapped her hands and grabbed her five tier makeup caboodle from her room, smacking it down on the table before spreading it open like her black market bag of makeup tips and tricks.

You swallowed the last bite of sandwich that was in your mouth and dropped the paper plate into the trash, stretching yourself slightly to reach the can.

Macey approached you and indeed did your makeup very well. She left you with a glittery royal blue eyeshadow and dramatically winged liner to match your dark red lipstick. It was very dramatic but very much what you wanted.

“Can I pick your outfit too?”

“Sure. Make me look hot but also please make it comfortable.”

Macey sent you a wink before jogging off to rummage around in your closet.

She came back with dark jeans, a white T-shirt and your leather jacket for you. You smiled softly as she placed the items on the table.

“Thanks.”

You changed right there, not bothering to move. Macey was your best friend, what was there to be shy about? She’d helped you when you were puking all over yourself the last time you drank about your soulmate. In turn, you did the same thing for her when she fell and needed minor repairs from you. Sometimes in embarrassing places.

You finished getting ready, slipping your shoes on and calling a taxi to come get you. You grabbed your house key, gave one last goodbye to Macey and headed to your favorite bar.

It was a quaint one all the way across the city but it was well worth the twenty minute drive plus traffic. Jimmy’s was a place where you could drink yourself into a fucking idiot and nobody would care as long as you were quiet.

You slid out of the taxi and adjusted yourself before heading in, no emotion on your face. You pushed the door and walked in, not sparing any of the old farts a sideways glance. They could underestimate you all they wanted, you were here to drink.

You took a seat at the middle of the bar and rested your feet on the metal bar at the bottom of the barstool.

“One alcohol with rocks please,” you said, giving Jimmy a wry smirk. He clicked his tongue with a fond smile, getting your glass ready. You drummed your fingers as he prepared you a mystery drink.

He placed it on the counter but blocked your hands from getting it.

“I’m gonna need to see some ID.”

“Come on, shit head. You know how old I am,” you tried wrestling with his hands.

“You look about 18.”

“We’re ten years apart you fucker,” you said, chuckling.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Here you go.”

You grabbed the glass and took a good mouthful, coughing as it went down your throat.

“Man I fuckin hate scotch.”

“I’m trying to get you used to it.”

You playfully stuck your tongue out at him and resumed your drinking. 

After two more glasses, you couldn’t even taste the liquor anymore. You were leaned forward, your forehead on your bent wrist. You could see Jimmy waving off persistent guys from approaching you out of the corner of your eye.

You threw back your final drink, the fourth one of the night and stood carefully from the barstool. While you were sitting, the bar had somehow filled up with more older men. You slapped a $20 bill on the counter, gave Jimmy finger guns and wobbled as best you could out of the bar.

You were a strange drunk, indeed.

The door opens again and out comes a clean cut man in black dress pants, a crisp white shirt and a loosened tie around his neck.

He approached you and stood with his hands behind his back, staring straight at you.

“Hi, my name is Connor.”

You felt your wrist warm up and your subconscious, tipsy mind answered with the first thing that came to the surface.

“Aw fuck me, man.”

You slapped a hand over your mouth and looked at him embarrassed. He rolled down his sleeve to show his tattoo to you. You did the same for him.

“Ah, what a wonderful first impression I must’ve made.”

“I could tell your personality simply how you interacted with Jimmy when you first came into the bar. My first impression of you was then. Should we exchange numbers so we can stay in contact, soulmate?”

You could tell that the word soulmate felt strange in the androids mouth with the way he sort of scrunched up his nose at saying it. You chuckled.

“That sounds nice, I’d love that.”


End file.
